Para el caso, es lo mismo
by Perfumedevoz
Summary: La compañía de Eiji le causaba una extraña comodidad. En ningún momento puede o quiere sacarle la vista de encima. Se miran. Toman café.
1. Café

**1**

"_¡Muy bien queridos oyentes! Los despedimos en esta bella tarde soleada siendo un hermoso ejemplo del tan simpático otoño. Aprovechen el día, disfruten del aire libre con la más linda compañía y las mejores vibras ¡para ti, tus amigos, tu familia, tu novia o novio y todos los bellos seres que te ro...!"  
_

Syuusuke gruñó molesto y de un golpe apagó la radio. Se refregó los ojos cansados e irritados, con pereza estiró luego su cuerpo dolorido tras una _placentera_ siesta en el escritorio. Miró con atención el desorden de papeles, libros, lápices esparcidos incluso en el suelo; su gato echado sobre sus preciados manuscritos, tan despreocupado a lo largo del mueble. Cuando quiso intentar correrlo, Chīzu gruñó furioso y lo miró amenazante mientras le mostraba las garras. Se resigna, se levanta y camina hacia la persiana cerrada que filtraba pequeños círculos de luz. Los contempló un instante y finalmente la abrió, dejando que el sol ilumine y trate inútilmente llenar de energía su pequeño refugio.  
Se lava la cara, se despabila y decide salir a tomar un café. Recorre en su mente los bares que conoce y decide ir al pequeño local a unas pocas calles del parque. Toma un cuaderno, su pluma preferida y las llaves de la casa. Emprende camino, sosegado, hacia allí

Una vez en el lugar y ya con su moca en mano se dedicó a elegir una mesa. Eran cosas pequeñas a las que dedicaba especial atención, como decir que su café le gustaba demasiado caliente y con la cantidad justa y específica de café, chocolate, leche; sin azúcar. No había demasiada gente y se decidió por una mesa junto a la ventana más grande. No pudo dar siquiera dos pasos: ojalá no hubiera pedido tan caliente el café. Cuando quiso darse cuenta su pantalón olía a moca y un joven pelirrojo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos cubriendo su boca con las manos. Se tomó cinco segundos para ignorar el ardor en la piel mientras calmaba el instintivo reflejo de lanzar un puñetazo.

-¡Perdón, nya! ¡Perdón! –Exclamó el muchacho alterado. Se movía nervioso y al notarlo le provocó ternura.

No llegó a pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Juro que no te vi, es que siempre voy tan distraído. Espérame aquí y te traigo otro. No, mejor siéntate. Lo llevo a tu mesa ¿Cuál es tu mesa? No, siéntate aquí ¡Ya regreso!

-Pero...

-¡Perdón, nya!

Al notar que no podría evitar lo que fuera que decidiera hacer el pelirrojo, Syuusuke se limitó a esperar; no sin antes cambiarse a la mesa que _sí _le gustaba, junto a la ventana. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que llegara el muchachito, con dos cafés en su mano: uno extendido hacia su cara y detrás una brillante sonrisa.

-Perdón, no te vi, siempre voy tan distraído. Creo que ya dije eso. Lo siento. –Continuaba sonriendo y con su brazo extendido. Hizo una pequeña pausa.- ¿Moca, no?

-Eh... sí –Reflexionó por un momento ¿cómo sabía lo que había pedido en primer lugar?- Grac...

-¡Genial! Mira, traje azúcar y edulcorante porque realmente no sé con qué lo tomas. Aunque podrías tomarlo solo ¿Azúcar o edulcorante?

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-¡Nop! –Ensancha su sonrisa- ¿Azúcar o edulcorante?

-Solo, en realidad.

-Bien, entonces estos los usaré todos yo.

Se quedan en silencio. El muchacho lo mira, sonriente. Syuusuke de pronto toma conciencia de la seriedad de su propia expresión y sonríe, amable.

-Rubio ¿Vas a tomar tu café?

-¿Puedo pedirte también que me hagas compañía?

El pelirrojo vacila. Ensancha más la sonrisa –si es que es eso posible-.

-¡Claro!

Se sienta frente a él y le extiende la bebida, mirándolo fijo. Entonces le pareció encontrar cierta curiosidad en el rostro del simpático desconocido.

-¿Tu nombre?

-¡Oh, sí! Lo siento, nya. Kikumaru. Kikumaru Eiji.

Silencio. Kikumaru lo mira; sonríe.

-Bonito nombre.

-Gracias.

-Va con tu cara. –El pelirrojo bajó la mirada y tomó de su café-... Fuji. Fuji Syuusuke.

-Bonito... –Syuusuke alza una ceja- nombre.

Sonríen.

Toman café.

-Castaño.

-¿Qué? –La confusión del muchacho le provoca una pequeña risa que reprime-.

-Mi pelo. Castaño claro. No soy rubio.

Sonríen.

La compañía de Eiji le causaba una extraña comodidad. En ningún momento puede o quiere sacarle la vista de encima.

Se miran.

Toman café.


	2. Té

**2**

- ¿Pediste su teléfono?

Syuusuke levantó una ceja, casi indignado. Dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa, mientras su amigo lo miraba seriamente esperando una respuesta.

- Claro que no, Kunimitsu ¿qué clase de psicópata te crees que soy?

- De la categoría Fuji. Syuusuke Fuji.

- Eso no es gracioso. De todos modos, si quisiera su teléfono, no necesitaría pedírselo.

- Claro, entiendo –dio un sorbo a su té de manzanilla y rosa mosqueta; lo miró fijo con una media sonrisa burlona- ¿Para qué pedir su teléfono? Es más interesante conservar esa careta de ''soy Syuusuke y no experimento el contacto humano desde antes de cristo''.

- Sigue sin ser gracioso –Intentó acariciar a Chīzu, extendido muy cómodamente en medio de la mesa. El felino le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de levantarse y seguir durmiendo sobre las piernas de Tezuka-

- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera tu gato es capaz de darte amor –Acarició a la redonda bola de pelos, que le respondió con un suave ronroneo.

Fuji se limitó a rodar los ojos y llevó su taza sucia al lavaplatos.

- No te hagas el desentendido, Syu. Además fuiste tú el que comenzó a hablar del tema. Ya nos conocemos y cuando me dijiste esto ya sabías lo que yo iba a decirte. Simplemente quiero que vuelvas a querer a alguien, o que al menos lo intentes.

- ¿Querer? Lo conocí en una cafetería porque derramó todo mi moca. En dos meses nos casamos, seguro... no me hagas reír, Mitsu. Probablemente no vuelva a verlo jamás

- Pero te encantaría y por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo, yo voy a saberlo. Además no puedes echarme la culpa, hace años que no me hablas de alguien.

- Bueno sí, es verdad. ¿Me pareció atractivo? Sí ¿Disfruté su compañía y compartir un café? Por supuesto ¿Estoy enamorado de él? Claro que no. No exageres ni te hagas ilusiones, como bien dijiste ya nos conocemos. Yo no voy a seguir pensando en él, tú tampoco lo hagas.

- Pero fue lo suficientemente importante como para que me lo cuentes y adem...

- ¿Ya armaste tu plan curricular?

- Estoy en eso –Tezuka se resignó al súbito cambio de tema- Las planillas también me están quitando demasiado tiempo.

- Las clases comienzan en menos de un mes, Mitsu.

- Claro, seguramente tú ya tienes todo listo y en orden; como eres tan organizado –respondió con notorio sarcasmo-

- Para tu información... –lo pensó por un segundo- debería...empezar.

- Lo imaginaba. ¿Sabes? Este año pensaba en cambiar la metodología de la clase. Romper un poco con la estructura, volverla más interactiva.

- Sí, bueno. Intenta lo que quieras, dudo que tu curso algún día vaya a despertar en tu hora. Tienes que admitirlo, casi ningún adolescente hoy día logra no dormirse en Historia de la Lengua.

- Claro, porque todo el mundo se divierte en Literatura; me imagino que tu clase debe ser una fiesta constante Syu.

- ¡Seguro! Deberías visitarme en el aula algún día, anotar algunos tips al paso, ya sabes.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Rieron al unísono por unos segundos antes de quedar en silencio. Kunimitsu lo miró fijamente durante un momento:

- Deberías haberle pedido su teléfono.


	3. Vodka

**3**

- ¡Maldición!

Syuusuke dejó caer su cabeza con frustración sobre el escritorio, ahogado en papeles. Planillas, currículas, listados de estudiantes, programas, títulos, escritores, nombres, números y carpetas que parecían provenir del mismísimo infierno. Él y su condenada costumbre de dejar todo para último momento.  
Revolvió entre aquel océano de documentos hasta encontrar su celular y tipeó un rápido texto a Tezuka:  
"¡Ayuda! ¡Voy a volverme loco, tantos papeles van a chuparme la vida!"  
Volvió a dejarse caer sobre el mueble, esperando que de pronto una solución cayera del cielo. Luego de unos minutos vibró su móvil, indicándole que tenía un mensaje:  
"Te lo advertí. Suerte. xo."  
Resopló molesto ante tan alentadora respuesta, tiró su celular a un lado y trató de concentrarse. Debía hacer las cosas con calma, no era la primera vez que esto le sucedía y los años anteriores, a pesar de todo, siempre lo había logrado. De pronto le sorprendió encontrarse a punto de comenzar su tercer año como profesor. El tiempo corría a pasos agigantados, enormes, y a él le parecía hace apenas tan poco cuando caminaban con Kunimitsu los pasillos de la universidad, tan entusiasmados al empezar la carrera de Letras. Habían tenido la fantástica suerte de conseguir trabajo al poco tiempo de terminar sus estudios y, como si fuera poco, juntos. Así entonces, llevaban compartiéndolo casi absolutamente todo desde que eran unos pequeños antisociales en su primer año de secundaria. Tezuka siempre había sido más organizado que él, incluso de niños cuando se supone que a esa edad se es pura espontaneidad y despreocupación. De hecho, Mitsu siempre lo fastidiaba al respecto, sabiendo que Syu nunca haría las cosas cuando debía. De todos modos no podía negar que siempre tenía razón... aunque el otro día había sido él mismo quien mencionara el corto lapso que les restaba para los preparativos, pero sencillamente como un simple escape al tema de Kikumaru.  
Momento. También había sido él mismo quién había afirmado no pensar en el pelirrojo ¿por qué ahora lo hacía? Peor aún ¿por qué estaba sonriendo?

- ¡Maldición! –Exclamó, más frustrado ahora.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y de igual manera llenó un vaso con vodka. Necesitaba relajarse, descargar tensiones, olvidarse de tantos papeles y trámites por hacer y el escritorio rebalsado de cosas y Tezuka siendo de tan poca ayuda. Nada tenía que ver con la repentina aparición del sonriente rostro del muchachito de la cafetería. No, claro que no.

- Eres patético, Syuusuke –Exclamó en voz alta.

Como dándole la razón, se escuchó desde el sillón el maullido grueso de Chīzu. Miró molesto a su gato y, ante tal decadencia existencial, decidió salir sólo por un momento a despejarse.

Afuera estaba más fresco de lo habitual y mantenía las manos en los bolsillos para que no se congelaran. Caminaba mirando el suelo y en su cabeza repasaba los libros y autores que quería usar este año en sus clases:  
"_Estudio en escarlata; 1998; algunos fragmentos de Rayuela, quizás; algunos poemas de Pizarnik; Shakespeare... no, ya lo usé el año pasado._" Se propuso retener las ideas hasta llegar a su casa y anotarlas cuando una repentina voz se cruzó en su camino, quitándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Ey, Rubio! ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar!

Syuusuke percibió la sonrisa alegre del pelirrojo incluso antes de levantar la mirada. Sonrió, por inercia, y al mirarlo lo saludó con la mano. Aunque cuando llegara a su casa esa noche y viera el desquicio que seguiría siendo su escritorio, probablemente no siguiera sonriendo.


End file.
